starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Khetanna
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Luxury Sail Barge | klasse = Sail Barge | fabrikant = Ubrikkian Industries | eigenaar = Jabba the Hutt | lengte = 30 meter | kleur = Groen | snelheid = 100 km/h | versnelling = | hyperklasse = | bemanning = 26 | passagiers = 500 | vrachtcapaciteit = 2000 ton | affiliatie = Jabba the Hutt }} De Khetanna was de persoonlijke Luxury Sail Barge van Jabba the Hutt op Tatooine. Ontwikkeling en Uitzicht De Luxury Sail Barge van Ubrikkian Industries was een groot luxueus Repulsorlift toestel dat voor cruises werd gebruikt. Voor Hutts was een Sail Barge echter een statussymbool dat macht en rijkdom betekende. Hoe en wanneer Jabba de Khetanna verkreeg was niet geweten. De Khetanna was uniek, net zoals alle Luxury Sail Barges, en was zo’n dertig meter lang. Het werd voortgedreven door drie grote Repulsorlift motoren die het toestel een snelheid van 100 kilometer per uur lieten halen. De Khetanna was eveneens versierd met twee grote, rode zeilen. Deze zeilen waren in de eerste plaats decoratief maar indien nodig kon de kracht van de motoren worden beperkt en stuwden de zeilen het toestel voorwaarts met een snelheid van 30 kilometer per uur. Twee zijwaartse vinnen zorgden hielpen het vaartuig bij het draaien en keren. De Khetanna was voorzien van extra bepantsering. thumb|left|250px|''Khetanna'' geflankeerd door Bantha-II Skiff Verdiepingen De Khetanna kende drie verdiepingen. Het dek gaf een volledig uitzicht op de omgeving en was door Jabba extra bewapend met één groot Laser Cannon en twintig kleinere exemplaren die konden worden bevestigd aan een railing. Op het dek waren vaak de Skiff Guards aanwezig bij gevechten of executies. Onder het hoogste deel van het dek bevond zich een privé-vertrek voor Jabba en zijn trouwste medewerkers. Sensoren waarschuwden de Khetanna voor elke ongewenste aanwezigheid. De Khetanna kon makkelijk kleine aanvallen van Tusken Raiders afweren maar tegen zwaar geschut of echte militaire eenheden was het toestel kansloos. Het passagiersdek was waar Jabba zelf meestal verbleef. Dit verdiep was helemaal ingericht naar de smaak van Jabba. Jabba en zijn bendeleden enterden de Khetanna langs een luik aan de rechterzijde. De ruimte was versierd met Ishi Tib en Rancor gargoyles. Bedden zorgden voor vertier voor de gasten. Dankzij opklapbare luiken konden alle aanwezigen een blik van de buitenwereld opvangen. In het trapportaal, dat uitgaf op het dek, hing het kunstwerk Ne Ganna Dateel Jabba. Verderop was de keuken, die Jabba speciaal had laten vergroten. Enkele privé-gastvertrekken, een wapenvoorraadkamer en de cockpit van de Khetanna vervolledigden het passagiersdek. [[Afbeelding:Khetanna_passagiersdek.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Passagiersdek van de Khetanna]] Het onderste dek van het toestel was gewijd aan de motoren en het onderhoud. Enkele cellen waren eveneens aanwezig om gevangenen te bewaren. Er stonden ook grote aquaria om levende dieren te houden die zo vers konden worden bereid in de keuken. De Khetanna was door Jabba eigenlijk omgebouwd tot een heuse verblijfplaats. Missies De Khetanna werd in Jabba's Palace ondergebracht in een grote hangar waarin alle toestellen stonden opgesteld. De Khetanna werd gebruik voor cruises die Jabba maakte door de Dune Sea die niet zelden uitmondden in executies van één van Jabba’s vijanden in de Sarlacc. Jabba gebruikte het toestel ook om naar Mos Eisley of andere steden te reizen of als plaats om onderhandelingen te voeren. Battle of Carkoon Rond 4 ABY waren er verschillende diefstallen gepleegd op de Khetanna waarin Astromech Droids waren verdwenen. Daarom dat EV-9D9 besliste om R2-D2 op de Khetanna in te zetten. Bij de executie van Han Solo, Luke Skywalker en Chewbacca aan de Sarlacc vaarde Jabba met de Khetanna uit, geflankeerd door twee Bantha-II Cargo Skiffs. Jabba was van plan om er een feestje van te maken maar dit liep even anders af. [[Afbeelding:Khetanna_dek.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Luke op het dek van de Khetanna]] Tijdens de Battle of Carkoon ontsnapten de Heroes of Yavin en werd Jabba in de steek gelaten door zijn bendeleden toen Leia Organa hem wurgde met haar ketting die haar aan Jabba koppelde. Jabba had de kracht van de Heroes of Yavin onderschat en bekocht dit met zijn eigen dood. Van op het dek van de Khetanna had R2-D2 Luke’s Lightsaber afgevuurd en later in het gevecht bereikte Luke Skywalker zelf het dek waar hij korte metten maakte met de Skiff Guards. Toen Leia het dek betrad, richtte zij het Laser Cannon op de Khetanna zelf. Luke en Leia ontsnapten van het dek terwijl de Khetanna vuur vatte en explodeerde. Legends * Architect en ingenieur Derren Flet hielp met het ontwerp voor de Khetanna. * Wrakstukken van de Khetanna werden later gebruikt om het interieur van het restaurant Doe See'ybark Bootana in Mos Eisley te versieren. Uiteraard was het ook een ideaal doelwit voor Jawa’s. Specificaties Motoren * 3 Karydee KD57 3-chamber Repulsorlift Engines Bewapening * 1 Corellian Engineering Corporation Me/7 Double Laser Cannon * 20 Corellian Engineering Corporation Gi/9 Antipersonnel Laser Cannons Achter de Schermen [[Afbeelding:Khetanna_Yuma.jpg|thumb|right|250px|De Khetanna wordt gebouwd te Yuma]] * De Khetanna kreeg pas vrij laat een eigen naam, namelijk in de Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary. * De Khetanna werd in 38 dagen full-size nagebouwd in Yuma, Arizona bij de productie van de film. * Ralph McQuarrie ontwierp de Khetanna. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Khetanna in de Databank *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Novel) *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Secrets of Tatooine category:Repulsorlifts category:Jabba the Hutt category:Sail Barges